Memories and Wishes
by princessa08212
Summary: Yuri is still doesnt agree with his engagement with Wolfram, which upsets Wolfram and makes him remember of a person he he hasnt seen in years and left so suddenly. Yuuram , it may seem slte Wolfram/ OC but not really . Will become T in future chapters
1. Promise

;) ~ This is my first Kyo Kara Maoh story !! In this chapter , it may seem like Wolfram / OC but its notin the future it will become a Yuuram, so if you dont like this kind of stuff, dont read it !! and if you have a mean review , then dont review !! ^-^ But, Im just writing this out of thing. Its not planned out. So, in the future, I might need ideas. **I DONT OWN ANY KKM** **CHARACTERS**..... sadly .. T-T The words that are _Italic_ but with a ( -*- ) above it is a flashback . The one that doesn't have ( -*- )one of thoses, is Wolfram's inner thoughts.

Hope you enjoy it !!!! ^-^ ~ :)

* * *

**Wolfram's POV**

" YOU CHEATING WIMP, COME BACK HERE !!! " I yelled after my wimp of a fiance. Yet AGAIN, he cheated on me by flirting with a princess from the country over. I didnt really catch the name of the country since I was more interestined in the way she was tring to advance herself toward Yuri . Laughing at everything he says, blushing every so often at one of Yuri's comments And here I was at square 1 once again, chasing him around the castle like always , yelling at him, telling him I was HIS fiance and not that hussy's . HMM. "

Yuri then suddenly turned around and stopped , making my stop immediantly.

"Wolfram !! I didn't cheat on you for the millionth time. Goodness, why do you always have to do this to me ?!?! It happens everytime. I talk to someone , OTHER THEN you , which I have to do because I AM the king of Shin Makoku, then you claim that I " flirted " with a girl, or how I "flirted" with the walter when I told him my thanks for helping !! Really !?!? Why do you always do this ?!?! "

" Because IM YOUR FIANCE YURI !!! "

" NO, YOUR NOT !!! Ok, that was an accident !! We are both guys !!! That may be normal here , but where I come from , that isnt normal ! I didnt know what I was doing back then ! I have told you time and time again that I dont think of you as more then a friend . I didnt end the engagement because of you pride. Ok, I didnt want you to look bad because of me. But, apparently that didnt help the situation . Im sorry, I cant see you no more than a friend to me .... dont you get that ?"

Speechless... that's what I was at that moment. Did he really think of me as that much of an annoyence ? Does.. does he really hate me .

Lowering my head to hid my eyes with my hair. " Wolfram ? " said a worried sounding Yuri.

_Don't Cry ... dont show weakness_

I didnt dare lift up my head to see him. But from what I could see was that he was just about to touch my shoulder. " Wolf ?"

..gasp..

I slapped his hand way from me, statling him. With my head still down , I walked away, my back facing him and walked away with the dignity I still had left.. if I had any .

" Wolf ?! Wolfram !! " said Yuri . At that, I ran at high speed to my room. Not the royal chamber , but my own room. " WOLFRAM !! " I heard Yuri running after me . I turned the corner and went down a hallway like my life depended on it. and turned another but stayed against the wall to wait for Yuri to pass me. He passed me , but didnt continue to run. He looked around for me , but didnt see me then noticed the rose garden's arch and ran into the maze of the rose garden.

_He's smart_

He knows that when Im upset about something, you would often find me in the Rose Garden, admiring the roses. Their soft delicut petals, and their amazing colors.

(-*-)

" _Your just like a rose Wolfy !" she said with a smile on her face like she just made a great discovery . " Why would you think that ?" i asked her. At that, she leaned in on a red rose, making me also lean in. " Roses remind me a lot of you. They are beautiful creatures. Their soft petals, there radiant colors, but because of their beauty, thay make them look weak"_

_" Hey!! How am I weak ?!?! "_

_" Haha, but they are also strong. Their thick stems , there ruff leaves. They also defend, their thorns that can cut through skin. "_

_" ..." _

_" My point is that you may look weak and defensive because of your looks, but you strong. You dont take other people's stupid acts. Your wise. .. and thick head ! " she chuckled and softly bump my head with her hand. At that I couldnt help but blush a little at the compliment and laughted with her._

(-*-)

" I sure do miss her " I whispered to myself. But after a second I realized that I was still hiding from Yuri. I looked at both ways of the hallway where I came from and ran to the direction to my room. When I got to my room, I quickly opened the door, locked it behind me to make sure no one came in.

Wow, I havent been in here in a long time. I went to my bed and sat indian style on my bed looking at my surroundings. The oil lamp next to my bed on the desk. My bookshelf filled with books that Gunter gave to learn from years ago when I was still studing and my dresser and the piano. Yes, we have instruments like pianos here in Shin Makoku. Yuri didnt know of my knowledge of the instruments. When he took me to Earth, we went shopping for Mama-san , we passed a music store and saw a piano.

(-*-)

_" I didnt know that they had pianos here on Earth " _

_" What ? You know about pianos Wolfram ? " _

_" Ofcourse wimp ! I play it, or I played it. I havent played in years .." _

_" Wow, I didnt know Shin Makoku had that kind of stuff. I didnt even know you liked music"_

_" Like, I love it. ... Its my way to escape from the drama at the castle. but now that I dont really play anymore, painting is my escape since I have a model " I flatly added. _

_" Well, you should play for me sometime " she said with that stupid smile of his that always makes me blush _

_" hm.. wimp "_

(-*-)

She was the one who taught me how to love music. Noticing the dust on the piano, I went to wip it off with my sleeve. I was just about the touch the keys when I noticed that if I played a key, that would blow my cover to where I was hiding. Knowing that I'd be in the room for a while and I really wasnt in the mood to think about the incident that just took place, I decided to look through some of my old things to just waste time. I went to my dresser to see if I still had some clothes in there. At the corner of my eye, I saw the box. Yes, my memory box.

" I cant believe I forgot all about this " I said to myself, lowering myself to the flooring getting a better look of the object. When I was going to open it. I noticed that it need a key to open it. " oh... right " I stood up from the floor and when to the piano. I looked under the lid of the grand piano at looked at the string that created the sound of the middle C.

(-*-)

" _What better place to hide a key then on a key ! " she said by placing the key to the box she gave me for my 75th birthday next to the key for middle C in the piano._

_" Yep, no one will know where it is. Only you and me ! " I said with a smle_

_" Yep, our little box. Our own little memory box ! "_

(-*-)

I picked up the key and went back to the box. I sat on the floor and layed the box on my lap. I put in the key and turned it. Just when I did, the lach undid and i lifted the lid. There layed stuff that only her and I knew about. Our letters that we wrote to eachother. Our letters that she would send from Bielefled lands. Why doesn't uncle let her go ? Why cant I see her ? She's strong. I can guard her. I can take care of her

(-*-)

" _What's wrong Ciel ?" i asked the girl. Her dark grey hair covering her eyes_

_" ..." no answer._

_" Lucilia, what's wrong ?"_

_"... Im leaving.. " she said with her hair still covering her emerald eyes._

_" But, you'll be back soon .. right ?" i asked, hoping that the answer would be yes._

_" .... No "_

_I could of swore my heart skipped a beat_

_" .. why ? " _

_" ... Its not safe. Father doesnt want me to be in danger anymore. He wants be to be propared. "_

_".... but " tears started forming in my eyes, lowering my head._

_" I'll see you again. I'll write to you as often as I can and update you. Just promise one thing"_

_I looked up at her_

_" Promise me you'll not cry .. don't show weakness... your strong , you told me yourself. Become stronger if you must. So, when I come back, you can protect me." she said with a sad smile._

_She has " protected " me for as long as I can remember. Even though im older then her, she would still protect me in a mother type way since Mother would always be busy with the duties of being the Maoh. I was not a child. I am a 75 year old man. But, I just need someone to talk to . To understand me , to assure me that im not alone in this world. _

_" Promise me " she said gently_

_I looked up at her , determination building up ._

_" I promise "_

(-*-)

Letters

...

Pictures we would draw to eachother when we were kids

....

Her Necklace.

(-*-)

_It was the break of dawn and it was time for Lucilia to leave._

_" Here, I want you to have this " she said _

_I wasnt sure what she was talking about till she started to take it off around her neck. _

_" But !.." _

_" Ah... im not finished " she smiled , shutting me up immediantly_

_" I want you to hold to this . Remember that promise we made?"_

_I nodded_

_" Well, when I come back, I want you to give this to me when you believe you are strong enough to protect me. If you can give this back to me, then you are telling me that you fufilled your promise to take care of me. .. Understood ?" she said with a gentle yet ferm look on her face._

_" Yes, I understand " I told her proudly._

_With that she said her goodbyes to everyone and got on the carrage. When the carrage started to move down the driveway, she yelled out the window _

_" Dont be a wimp !! " she said with a smile on her face. _

_" IM NOT A WIMP !!!!! " _

(-*-)

" Ha..."

I put the letters and drawings back in the box, but decided to keep the necklace out. I put the key to the box in its hiding place and went to the mirror with the necklace. The good thing was that the necklace was small, so it would be easy to hide since it was a little too femanine for my taste, but everytime I saw it , it made me strong in a way. I unlached it and put to around my neck. Then looked at my self in the mirror while gently stroking the necklace. The silver chain hanging from my neck holding a sliver creasent moon. The tip of the moon holding a star with a diamond on it.

Everytime I saw it , it made me think of her and make me stronger. She was the only one I showed weakness to. She's like a sister to me ... but I couldnt protect her on that day

_" ... Lucilia "_

* * *

Yaaa !! First chapter done !! I will update this ASAP !! And my other story too ... Thanks for reading !! ^-^


	2. Surprises

;) Ya !! Second chapter to Memories and Wishes !! ^-^ **I dont own any of the Kyo Kara Maoh characters** !! But, my imagination does own Lucilia !! Hope you enjoy it !! ^-^ :)

* * *

**Yuri's POV**

" Wolfram !!, where are you !! " i yelled through the Rose Garden of a maze .

_I could have swarn I saw him come in here. I didnt mean to hurt him. I just told him the truth ! I dont think of him as a fiance or lover... I just cant accept the fact that im engaged to a guy. I was taught that was wrong in my world and to be transferred to another world with other ways of thinking about things like this is kind of hard to ajust to. I dont want to hurt him... but my heart cant accept this .... well, maybe not yet ....._

" Wolfram !! "I yelled at him again, but stopped at a dead end in the maze , meeting up with white roses on it .

_They sure are pretty ..... ahh.. focus Yuri !! Focus !! _

At that I ran back where I came from to try another section of the garden.

* * *

**Wolfram's POV**

It's been half an hour since I hide from Yuri in my room and it was almost time for dinner and I really wasnt in the mood to see him at the dinner table, escessialy since Big Brother and Sir Weller would be at the table, while Yuri would interagate me and ask where I was ect...

" Is he that gulible ? " I asked myself , now laying on my bed staring at the canopy of my bed, still holding the necklace with my finger tips. With a sigh, I got off of my bed to look out of the window to see if Yuri was still searching for me. Looking at both sides of the garden from my window, I didnt see him, but his advisor.

" Nope .. must of gave up ..... wimp ..."

* * *

**Yuri's POV**

" Darn it ! " I said to myself, finally finding my way out of the Rose Garden , supporting my upper body by placing my hands on my knees for support.

" Ok... lets check th.."

"YOUR MAJESTY !!!!! YOUR MAJESTY, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ?!?! " said a very worried yet relieve sounding Gunter screaming in my ear , hugging me to death .

" Gu..n...ter.....can...t.... bre..ath .."

" Oh, Im sorry !!!! " he said while letting me go and dusting me off.

" Hey, have you seen Wolfram ? I have been tring to find him everywhere ! "

" No , I havent. But your majesty , it will be time for dinner soon. Im sure you'll see him there . " he told me with a gentle smile.

" ..ok ..thanks Gunter. I guess I should wash up ! See you soon !! " I yelled at my advisor

_I wonder if I'll see him at dinner ..._

* * *

**Gwendal's POV**

( sigh ) " My headhurts " I whispered to myself, rubbing my forehead with my fingers, trying to stop the headache from spreading.

_His majesty maybe the best king in Shin Makoku history,( well, right after Shinou ) but, he is the laziest . Im the one who always has to do the paperwork,.. it not fun. And Mother always complains that im getting more wrinkles.. it not my fault. Ask his Majesty , he might now why !. But, it seems that everyone trusts him. Especially, Wolfram . He has become a lot more mature since Yuri got here... and a lot stronger, even his uncle Walterana thinks so ... _

(-*-)

_" Lucilia is ready ..." _

_" What ? " I asked the blond headed noble_

_" She has become strong enough to defend herself, if nessacery. And, I have noticed that Wolfram has become stronger also. " he said while lifting up his tea cup_

_" Yes ,he has. You can thank his Majesty for that."_

_"Knowing that he has become more of an adult has got me thinking of letting Lucilia leave the castle " _

_.... I was dumbfound.... finally.. after all this time...._

_" It has been 7 years, and I trust Wolfram, he can protect her when I cant now. I did trust him to run a country, why not my daughter ? Plus, I now have the protection of the Maoh... I will not let that day repeat its self. " he said with a fierce look on his face. _

_" ... you can trust him ..... "_

(-*-)

It's been a month since then, everyday I wait to see if I reseave a....

_knock knock_

" Come in "

" SIR , I HAVE A MESSAGE FROM BIELEFLED LANDS , SIR !! " yelled Dacascos holding out a document tied up with a red ribbon

" Thank you " I said to the loud soilder, reseving a bow in reture and left.

Opening the letter, I recognized immediatly. It's been a while, but I could never forget her handwriting everytime she would draw a picture and lable everyone on the picture with her handwriting. I still have them somewhere .

" .... Lucilia.... , wait till you see him ......"

* * *

**Wolfram's POV**

I was now on my bed , just laying there , relaxing. Trying to stop myself from leaving my room to go to the dining hall. A maid just came in to say it was time for dinner , but I told her I wasnt very hungry. She nodded and left. So I was just here, thinking of a plan to sneak into the Royal Chamber to get my pajamas and sleep here for the night without anyone noticing me . Then slowly, without me noticing I started to feel my eyes get heavy ... was I really that tired.... maybe just mentally then... thinking of the past ...

_I really dont want to leave my bed ... its .. to comfy .....maybe.... if i ..just ......_

................

* * *

**Yuri's POV**

_He didnt come to dinner .... well at least I know where he is ....._

During dinner , I told everyone that I didnt see Wolfram all day and that I couldnt find him anywhere. But , apparently, after I left the garden leaving Gunter there, he noticed that Wolfram was starring out of the window of his old bedroom. Gunter knowing Wolfram, would have locked his door, so he didnt even try to go there and try to open it. ...

_( sigh ) Im always the last one to know these kind of things._

I was on my way to my room, when I passed Wolfram's room, where apparently he has been for the last 4 hours.

_" I wonder ..."_

_shake.....shake.... klack.... klack..._

_( sigh ) ofcourse Gunter was right .....and it seems like he isnt going to open it anytime soon. He probably fell asleep._

" Goodnight Wolfram..." I said in a soft whisper, leaving to retire for the night to my room.

* * *

**Wolfram's POV**

_" Yaaa... you got it right !! " said Lucilia with a toothy smile. I couldnt help but smile either._

_" Yep, finally, I got it right. Im almost as good as mother ! " I replyed with a gentle smile on my face._

_" Now, we can play a duet together and show your mom and brothers !! Im sure they will be impressed, especially Aunty Cecilie " _

_" .. but .... she is always busy..... and Conrart is off doing more stuff in the neighboring country with Big Brother ." I told her, a little softer then I had intended._

_" Im sure they would love to hear you play ! Your great and you learned so fast !! "_

_" ... Well, I have a great teacher ." I added with a smile receiving a slight blush in reture._

_" .. Come on, lets try to perfect this before our "performance" ! "_

_" No problem "_

" .....ram.......Wolfram ... wake up ."

" mmmm...." i said , my eyes ajusting to the sunlight come from the window. My mind immediatly remember how I got here.

" Come on, its time for breakfast, you havent eaten since yesturday " said Sir Weller with a smile on his face.

" How did you get in here, I thought I locked the door ." I told him lifting myself up from the bed sitting indina style on my bed while he reveilved his way into my room, holding the key to my room in his hand with a victory smile .

" (sigh) "

" haha, come on. His majesty is waiting " he said leaving my room, indicating for me to wash up and get ready for the day

" ...great ...."

After washing up and getting dressed, I went to the dining hall where I met up with my mother who was in town, Gunter, Conrad, Yuri and Greta. But, not Big Brother .

" Good Morning. " I said reseaving nods or " Good Morning ! " as a response.

" Where's Big Brother I asked curiously

" He has something important to do first , he'll be here soon. " assured Conrad, with his smile which seemed a little.... weird to me .... oh well. I m still tired . At that, we ate breakfast. Breakfast wasnt so bad since I expected Yuri to question me from yesturday's incident but he just avoided the subject for the moment and just has small talk with me . After a while, Gwendal came in and apolijized for being late and that I was going to have the day off since he wanted my troops to protrol the border alone for once, for them to get use to not being ordered from their leader, me. After breakfast, Greta asked me if I could read her a story in the garden since I had the day off and Yuri was studing with Gunter.

_I dont mind, its good to spend some quality time with my daughter ..._

After, I read her her story that Yuri and brought for her from Earth, I went back into the castle to see if I could drink some tea with my mother to catch up . Once I got in the main hallway of the castle, I heard a sound. And it wasnt any other sound, it was a musical sound.

_" Must be mother playing in my room "_

Once I got through the main hall, I saw someone standing outside looking at the flowers with Greta... showing Greta how to water flowers properly while her long blond hair was swaying in the wind....

Mother...

_But .. then who's ...._

At that I ran to my room at high speed. Every step I was taking, I was getting closer and closer, then relizing I recognized the song, but I havent heard it in years and only her ...... and .. I ... knew th..

Once I got to the door of my room, I swong it open and was greeted with a slim, beauty figure playing my piano, her back facing me. Suddenly , the music stopped , her back still facing me.

" .... It's been a while Wolfy .."

* * *

Yaaaa !!! The end of the second chapter !!! ^-^ I'm really tired right now, so It might seem that I rushed a little at the end but I hope it is still good enought ^-^ and if for some reason you cant really understand some words, then Im sorry. Lately, I have been misspelling a lot of stuff. The funny part is that English is my second language , but im fluent in it. But lately, I have been tring to perfect my spanish ( my first language ) and have been having little mistakes here and there with my english for some weird reason since my stronger language is English -_- "'' .. weird .. Well, please review and be nice. ^-^ Good Night !! ^-^


	3. Reunion

Wolfram POV No , it cant be her.. she was forbidden to leave the castle... but ..what if.  
"......Lu......Luciela ? ".. i asked to the women infront of me. Her long , dark wavy grey hair, that ends to about her waist, hiding the back of her long dark blue dress, slittly hanging off the bench for the piano. Turning her head to reviele her stiltly sun kissed skin, surrounding her emerald eyes like my own, flashing that award winning smile of hers.  
Breath taking... its her...

" It...s... It's you .. " I managed to say to her while she was lifting herself from the bench, walking towards me while my eyes started to loss focus. Since my eyes were glazed over, I couldnt really focus on her new features, but I could see her silutte slowly coming towards me, reaching her hand and towards my face, wiping away my tears with her thumb, slitly clearing my vision. "Dont cry " she whispered with her hand now cupping my cheeck

At that moment , I didnt know what to say or do .

She was here,..... right in front of me... my best friend whom tought me so much in my lifetime... and all of a sudden.... disapperaed ......

She was here.. finally here .. with me ....

At that.. I snapped. I immediatly grabed her hand from my cheeck and pulled her towards me, her falling on my chest. Immediatly rapping my arms around her waist, resting my forehead on her shoulder. " .. your back... finally " I said softly, looking at the floor. Then feeling slim, warm arms hugging me back, holding me tight, feeling her bangs brush my neck and her warm breath tickle my skin.  
" .. yep... Im back ... "  
SLAM !!!

~~~ Yuuri POV *sigh* "Gunter, why did I have learn all about the 10 Noble Families today !?! I mean, we do just have one more left right , by why all my today ?"  
" Im sorry Your Majesty , but you must have learned this by today so you can be propered for this ergent meeting between the Noble Families tonight, followed by the ball that will included all of the 10 Nobles's family members and allied countries !"  
" But it's 2 hours from the meeting and I have to get ready for both the meeting and ball ! "  
" Dont worry your Majesty , like you stated earlier ,there is only one more family. Ok , now this last family is Wolfram's Uncle Waltorana's family. His family consists of himself, Wolfgang Von Bielefeld , his brother and Wolfram's father, whom will not show up tonight , Wolfram and Waltorana's daughter Lucilia Von Bielefeld . '  
" Ok . so Wolfgang, Wolfram ..... wait !!" at that Gunter jumped making his glasses fall off.  
" What ?!? Waltorana has a daughter !?!? "  
"Yes your Majesty ." he said while lifting up his glasses from the floor and gracefully putting them back on ."Her name is Lucilia Von Bielefled .You didnt know that ?" said Gunter with his " i could of sworn I told you " look on his face.

" No !! ... I cant... really see him as a father ... but .. does she have a mother ? .." I asked almost regretting I did.

"... Sadly no . Her mother died in a fire when she was 45 years old ."

" ..oh " I said while sliding down my chair feeling guilty I asked such a question

So If she was 45 years old when her mom died, that means she was just 9 years old ( or looked it ) in human years .  
" ... So.. that means that she's Wolfram's cousin , right ? "

" Yes. Actually, they acted more around eachother like brother and sister .. They cared for eachother like no other actually.. I sure do miss her ..." Gunter said, with an almost unnoticeable smile on his face after saying those words, ....

Gunter's POV

Oh, the good old days ..... actually It may seem that Im a little sensitive about talking about her since I havent seen her in years , but Im actually quite excited !! Gwendel told me last night that a letter was sent from the Bielefeld's land in Miss. Lucilia's handwriting !  
(~*Flashback of last night *~)  
I had just finished eating dinner with his Majesty and the rest of the ( what His Majesty called "family") when Gwendal asked me to come to his office after dinner. He seemed really serious about the event , so I couldnt decline the invitation.  
Knock Knock "Gwendal ? It's me . " I said making my presence known to the accupent of the office .  
"Come in" at that , I let myself in .  
" Why did you want me to come here ? Is something wrong ?" I asked, a little worry visable in my voice .. at that he just stared at his desk ...and smiled .  
I never saw him smile like that ever....since.  
Then... he pulled out a document tied with a red ribbon, his face still facing his desk.  
" ...she's coming back ...." the smile still visable on his face .  
I knew who she was , so I didnt have to ask whom .... i was shocked... yet couldnt believe it .. I took the document from his hands , untied the ribbon and read it .  
~~~~ ~ Dear Gwendal,  
If you havent already noticed that this is a letter from the Bielefeld lands then SURPRISE !! But, if you havent already recognized my handwriting already , I feel hurt ^^ , just kidding . It's myself , Lucilia and Im sending you this letter to tell you that I have trained and learned to protect myself if nessacary and because of this accomplishment, my father has allowed me to visit my family in Shin Makoku with him for the meeting of the 10 Noble Families ! Im sooo happy !! I finally get to leave the castle and explore once again ! And now with the new Maoh whom I heard is the best Maoh in Shin Makoku history, I feel even safer, even with my training ! I'll be arriving tomorrow with my father since Im writing to you while Im on my way. See you soon Brother Gweny !! ~Sincerely ,  
Lucilia Von Bielefeld 3 P.S: You may tell whom you trust with the secret, just please dont let it get to Wolfram .. I want to surprise him . Thank you ! 3 ~~~ " Oh .. my goodness.. She's coming back ?! " I almost yelled excitly " Yes . She is .. " said Gwendal with a hit or excitment in his voice .  
...Finally .

" ..nter? .. Hello ? Are you ok !? " said His Majesty with his voice sounding so caring .  
ohhh, your Majesty !!!! ...(haha Gunter moment ^^)  
"Oh, Im sorry your Majesty ! I just daydreamed a second there. Im sorry ."  
" No, No it's ok ! I was just asking if I could go get ready for dinner ." he said with his innocent look on his face that always made me either blackout or get me a nosebleed -  
"..um.. ofcourse your Majesty, I believe you know enough of the Noble Families "  
" Yes !! Finally I can take a shower and have some dinner . Im staving . " he said making his way towards the door. "Well, see you later Gunter !" he said waving at me.  
Oh.. right .. the dinner and Ball... this will be interesting .

Yuri's POV Ahhhhhh ! Finally, now I can take a shower and have some dinner , but I will have a dinner afterwards.. ahh. now that sucks ! .  
..hmmm.. I havent seen Wolfram in a while ... I wonder where he is .  
As I was walking pass the central garden of the castle to our room to see if he was there, I heard a sound.. like a musical sound.  
Huh ? .. what's that ? I thought to myself as I walked back to the central garden to see if I could follow the source of the sound or better yet the instrument .  
It sounds like a piano ... at that I followed the sound of the piano passing many rooms on the way. The closer I got ,the faster I walked .  
It seems far away .  
SLAM !  
" What was that ? " I said to myself , alarmed by the sudden sound then remembering I was tring to follow the piano ... but .. it stopped .  
What .. where is it ? Where did that come from ? .. I thought to myself aimlessly tring to find the room which held the beautiful sound of a piano .  
After a couple of minutes tring to find the source of the sound, which seemed to be like 10 minutes to me .. I thought to myself for a second... Is there a music room .

.  
*Faceplant* " Duh !! We do have one ... Wolfram can play the piano ! .. Maybe that was him !! " on that note I ran to what I could assume was the music room since I would sometimes be walking by and I see the room slitly open and see a piano, a violin and some other intruments I never knew Shin Makoku had !  
Once I got to the door of the room, I could faitely hear voices .  
" ...your back .... finally ! ..." said a voice which sounded a lot like Wolfram's Who is he talking to ? Who's back ?  
I lifted up my hand about to open the door to see what was going on when I heard another voice coming out of the room "... yep... Im back ! " said a voice which sounded a lot like a females..... At that, I dont know what came over me .. I just had this weird feeling in my stomach all of a sudden I grabbed the door handle and opened the door with a force I didnt relized I used till I opened it .  
SLAM !  
Once I opened the door, I saw a petite girl with long dark grey hair, that almost seemed black , her long beautiful dark blue dress with seemed to complement her curved body figure. I couldnt see her face since it was blocked by Wolframs neck .. hugging Wolfram.... but I just saw this for a split second since the slam of the door scared both Wolfram and the girl away from eachother , but I was pretty sure of what I saw ... " ....Yuri ? .... " At his voice I felt a very weird feeling in my stomach .. and.. felt ... very .... ? ...... angry ..? ..What is going on !?!? 


	4. Recap part 1

**Im really sorry for the late chapter ! I have been too busy to explain ! But here is chapter 4 . But, I dont like to nag people, but I would like to know what you guys think ! I will finish this story ! But, at the same time, I don't know id you guys like it or not ! So pleasee tell me ! Also ! This is part ONE of chapter 4 .**

**Disclamer: I do NOT own Kyo Kara Maoh in any way, shape or form. Besides this if FAN- FICTION . which means.. a FAN wrote this , hence me ! **

**Please enjoy and PLEASEEEE tell me what you think ! **

**By the way : _(italic) _means a thought of the character **

**

* * *

**

**Yuri POV**

_... I learned two things today ..._

_First... the castle doesnt really have a music room... that was Wolfram's Old Room... which isnt a really big deal that I didnt know that... its just the fact that I still dont know my fia... best friend as well as I want to or the country that I rule.. since I didnt know Shin Makoku had violins or pianos or anytypes of instruments like the ones on Earth..._

_But the most important thing that I learned today .. is that not only do I not know my best friend ... but that fact that I dont even know about his past.. and that .. I can.. get ... jealous..._

(Earlier in the day)

**Yuri POV**

_...what... was going on ?... who is she ?..._

"Yuri... are you ok ? " said Wolfram as he was aproching me with the mysterious girl right behind him.

"... im... Im fine . Sorry , just lost my train thought there for a second. " I finally managed to say with which seemed to be a nervous smile on my face.

" Your Majesty, are you sure your ok ? I could check up if you would like " said the the mysterious girl behind Wolfram

_Wow... she's pretty... and she .. looks familiar ..._

"Your Majesty " she said getting closer almost reaching her hand towards me.

" Ah ! Im sorry ! Im being rude ! " I said bowing my head

" My name is Yuri Shibuya ! Nice to meet you ! " I said lifting my head up

" OH NO ! The pleasure is all mine Your Majesty ! My name is Lady Lucilia Von Bielefeld. Daughter of Waltorana Von Bielefeld. A pleasure to meet you Your Majesty ! " she said lifting up from a cursty wearing a beautiful smile on her face.

" Nice to meet you Lucilia ! " I said yet again quickly bowing my head.

_... Lucilia Von Biel... wait what !_

"Ah ! Wait a minute ! Bielefeld ! Waltorana ! That mea- "

" She's my cousin wimp .. " Wolfram said bluntly with his arms crossed and his eyes closed as if he were bored ; receiving a giggle from Lucilia right after.

" AHHH ! Wait ! It doesn't surprise me that she's your cousin ! It's just that I didn't know that Waltorana had a daughter ! And she's so polite compared to her dad ! "

" Hey ! Be respectful of my uncle wimp ! "

" *giggle* It's ok Wolfram . A lot of people say that my father and I arn't alike in some ways , one of them being our attitudes towards people . I believe it's quite funny actually ! "

" Well, you both sure are different from what I see " I said tring to supress a blush from appearing on my face.

" Don't you have a dinner to get ready for wimp ? "

" Oh ! I forgot! I have to get ready before Gunter starts whining . Will I see you at the dinner Lucilia ? "

"Yes ,Your Majesty . I will be accompaning my father as well as Wolfram since he is also a Bielefeld . " she said with a smile, which seemed to be a natural thing for her to do

_._

_She sure is pretty ... but her smile .. still reminds me of someone ..._

" Your Majesty ?" I heard Lucilia say while I was coming back from my train of thought

" Yuri, are you sure your ok ? " Wolfram said with his now uncrossed arms coming towards me .

" No ! I'm fine Wolfram ! Thanks for worring about me though " I said while holding out my hands indicating him that I was fine.

" ..well... ok. I'll see you at dinner . " said Wolfram with a worried yet confused look on his face.

"Ok ! See you two soon ! " I managed to say while leaving the room.

**Normal POV**

" Sooo ~ ! That's your fiance, no ? " said Lucilia with a devilish smile on her face

" .. yes..."

" AHHHH ! Wolfram ! He's sooo cute ! He's perfect for you ! He's polite, he's good looking and from what I see, he doesn't seem like the type of person with a big ego just because they have higher attority then everyone else , much less King ! " she said while jumping up and down like the child she was known to be , despite her age.

" I guess you haven't changed" said Wolfram with a sigh trying to suppress a blush from coming up

" Are you kidding ? I'm mature and I may look older then I really am because of that, but when It comes to stuff like this, I just can't help and act like a child "

" You act like a child anyway "

" I DO NOT !"

" See? There you go again " said Wolfram finishing the argument while Lucilia puffed her cheeks in defeat.

" ... I don't think I act like a child ..." she murmered

" But, how can I not act childish ! Your like my older brother ! It's really hard for anyone to get close enough to you have relationship with you, much less getting a fiance out of it "

" Actually ... the propos-"

" was an accident ?" said Lucilia finishing the sentence for Wolfram, catching Wolfram completly off guard

" Don't worry . I know all about that ." she said while making her way towards Wolfram gesturing him towards the piano bench.

" You see... even though you didn't tell me about the engagement, Father did, and he wasn't very happy with it either, at first.I was surprised that you even allowed that to happen, but then once time passed, my father would tell me how you were " changing." He didn't like where it was going . I thought that the King was getting to you a little, and my guess was right at how you reacted once he came in the room. Asking him if her were ok... seeing you blush like that... and you have only known hime for 3 years... " said Lucilia while closely watching Wolfram looking at the floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the world

" ... it's amazing what love can do to you right ? ... " said Lucilia , getting Wolfram to look up at her with big surprised eyes, while his face was slowly turning the color of tomato.

" ... how di- "

" It's written all over your face , Wolfy " she said while lifting her slim hand up to place it on Wolfram's head, making him close his eyes to the comforting touch that he loved since he was a child.

" .. you know me too well " he said with a chuckle and small smiles on his face, his eyes still closed enjoying the warmth of his cousin's hand

" You know it ! " she said with a smile

" ..but... he doesn't love me back ..." said Wolfram while his bangs covered up his eyes

" I know ... but don't worry..we will change that " she said with a devilish smile on her face, making Wolfram lift up his head, looking at his youngest cousin with a confused look

* * *

**Yay ! Done with chapter 4 ,part 1 ! ^^ ( victory dance ) I will try to write the next chapter ASAP ! Pleaseeee (again) Reviewww ! Tell me what you think ! I don't want to lose hope on this story ! =(**


End file.
